beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 35
In the beginning of the chapter, Gordie is reporting to Leon Sykes how Ryusuke was playing a Hendrix song left handed. Leon just reacts in anger that Gordie has failed him, drawing a gun on him. Gordie explains that he could never kill his heroes, Michael Jackson and Jimi Hendrix, to which Leon replies that Ryusuke is neither. Keith, the dog, watches this interaction. Meanwhile, Ryusuke is with Eddie Lee. Ryusuke is expressing how relieved he is to have escaped Gordie. Eddie tells him that he's lucky, since the band's drummer ended up in a coma. Eddie tells Ryusuke that he wants to help him, so that he doesn't get himself killed. Ryusuke says that he came to New York to negotiate something with Leon. Eddie tells him that he's crazy as always. In Japan, Koyuki is sitting at the fishing pond when a song starts writing itself in his mind. Maho approaches and Koyuki warns her to be quiet, so that he can think. When he turns around though, Koyuki sees that Maho is wearing her cheerleader costume. Maho begins dancing in the costume, startling Koyuki. He wakes up in his bed, realizing that the whole thing had been a dream. He gets up and races to the studio. Later in the studio, Maho is coaching Koyuki on how to sing in America. They continue practicing, but Maho still isn't convinced that they are good enough. On the train home, Saku and Koyuki discuss if they can really make it in America. As their train passes another train, Koyuki spots Izumi. Saku and Koyuki go to visit Tanabe and Koyuki takes the time to ask about an update on Izumi. Tanabe tells Koyuki that she's noticed how good he's gotten at singing and guitar playing. As Koyuki is daydreaming while heading home, Mr. Saitou approaches him from behind, hitting him in the back of his head to greet him. Mr. Saitou tells Koyuki that he and Momoko will be getting married next summer and that he wants Koyuki to sing a song at their wedding. Momoko joins them and she and Mr. Saitou leave together, telling Koyuki that the wedding will be held in Las Vegas. The next scene is BECK in the studio again, then the story skips to the second semester. Hiromi rushes over to Koyuki in school to ask him if he and Saku are quitting school. Koyuki replies that they are quitting school and shows her a book about Jimi Hendrix that he got. As they are talking, a mob of girls rushes over to ask Koyuki questions about the American tour. Some of the girls even ask him for autographs. After that, Koyuki and Hiromi say goodbye to each other. Later, at a show at the Marquee, Chiba announces that BECK does not have any performances to announce, because they are going on tour in America. Ms. Satou is watches the show and is pleased to find that the band members all seem confident in their abilities. After the show, Saku spots Koyuki speaking to a familiar person. Koyuki tells him that it was Hyodo. He informs Saku that Hyodo is friends with one of the opening bands and that his band just broke up, so he is forming a new one. Hyodo wished them good luck with the tour. At a restaurant afterward, Maho is complaining that she hasn't heard from Ryusuke in forever. Mitty, who is drunk, joins the conversation. He mutters that they will fail and that the world needs bands like Dying Breed. Later on, Koyuki returns to his restaurant job and requests a two month vacation for the tour. His boss refuses the request, so Koyuki tells him that he will just have to quit. The story skips to the day before the flight to America. Koyuki and Maho are by the fishing pond, practicing English pronunciation. Maho gets upset and yells at him for his English and Koyuki shouts back that her Japanese isn't very good. As the fight continues, it becomes obvious that Maho is upset about Koyuki seeing Izumi, thinking that he might still be thinking about her. Maho storms away and Koyuki tries to stop her, only to be stopped by a kick from Maho. As Maho runs away, Koyuki thinks to himself that she must be crazy. Koyuki slowly pulls out his date plan for the day that he was only about halfway done with. He calls up the restaurant on the planner to cancel his reservation. Ryusuke's grandmother interrupts Koyuki to give him a bag that Maho left. He finds inside the bag a cassette tape labeled to him from Maho of Maho singing his song, "Sister." Koyuki smiles and bids goodbye to Ryusuke's grandmother. Time skips to Koyuki preparing to leave his house for the airport. His mother checks that he has his passport and he makes sure to bid his father farewell. Koyuki meets up with the rest of the band at the airport, where he shares his thoughts that they might see Ryusuke again in America. Taira agrees, telling the rest of the band that it is no coincidence that they all had the same dream. On the plane, Chiba tries to take Koyuki's Jimi Hendrix book from him to entertain himself with since he can't sleep on the plane. Chiba brings up the dream, saying that he didn't understand the end. He says the end was someone saying, "We'll all meet at the grave." Category:Chapters